Why Superman Needs to Clark
by janahjean
Summary: being a jerk, the AI wipe Clark Kent's existence. this past month have been a pain for Superman. cue in the ... angst?
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.

Matls:

Starmobile playfive androidm phone

Google doc

Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70

54\. Batman Writers Unite

55\. 5 Stages of Grief

Title: 56.Why Superman needs to Clark

By:janahjeanb

Clark Kent slammed his shoulder on the phone booth and ignore the huge dent it cause as he frantically tried to get his suit, tie and his coat out as his chest burns!

His relief after getting himself naked and cool wind soothe frayed nerve and burning skin was broken as scar in the shape of his family crest burned itself on his chest and pecs.

"Arghhh!" He howled as super-strength crushed the payphone in his hand as he tried to grab something to anchor him from the pain and grief.

His father, Jor-el had oblirated Clark Kent.

Clark Kent.

Investigative Reporter

Partner of Lois Lane

Was no more.

(S)

Lois grunted barely awake as Richard White kiss his girlfriend's cheek before he chase after Perry White in his office.

Lois made a face as she taste her coffee. Something at the back of her head told her she tasted something way better than this. Delivered in fact by-

"Watch it, Olsen!" She growl when the new gopher bump her. She almost spilled her cup of joe while she made her way to her desk.

Jimmy turned white, swallowed a couple of times and fled before Lois could pounce on him like fresh meat.

Lois now awake scowl for a bit before she sat down and turned on her pc to start the day.

(S)

"Morning Miss Lane," Superman as always seemed to be easily at her beck and call this month.

Lois kind of feel weird seeing Superman seemed to pat the globe architect sculpture rather fondly before he touched down on the rooftop and look at Lane expectantly.

"I want an interview." Lois said bluntly before she realized she is too harsh and almost added reluctantly, "if you're not too busy?"

Good humour flashed briefly before Superman nod. "This related to the killing yesterday? And no, Miss Lane I'm not too busy."

A brief ten minutes later…

"Babe?"

Superman caught Lois irritated look before the woman forced a smile on her face as she turn to wave at Richard who was half in half out of the door leading to the roof.

She waved at him and in return Richard pointed at his watch.

"Shit." Lois cursed suddenly remembering a previous appointment with the mayor. She began stuffing her phone which she used as a recorder back on her bag and give a sheepish smile on Superman.

"Rain check?" She beg smiling hopefully at Superman after giving a brief nod at White. Richard close the door after that nod.

Clark nodded too sad suddenly to say a yes without croaking. He was about to fly. Then before he could chickened out, he asked, "Are you happy Miss Lane with him?"

The question is as weird as Superman's familiarity with the globe sculpture. He rubbed the same spot, other Daily Planeteers rub often for good luck in their story chasing.

"Yes."

Superman nod politely and disappear.

(S)

The next time, Lois saw Superman it was evening. Lois came up to smoke her last cigar before she is going home to her apartment and rest. She was almost eager to be left alone on her thoughts as she gaze at Metropolis and so she was kinda piss when she saw someone else had occupied her space.

"Oh." Boy, she sounded stupid but she didnt expect at all to see Superman sit floating as he look at the city before him.

She was about to give him privacy and she was stepping down the stairs when…

She spy as Superman rubbed a knuckle over his eyes and bit down on the knuckle hard a few minute later. His head snapped when he heard something and with a whisper of fabric, he vanished.

The too human gesture was something that paralyzed Lois. She marvel at it, she pounced and played with the thought. Superman had always played it cool and aloof, he even made Lois uncomfortable on rare occassiom during interview where Superman would be so still, it's alieness stand out.

She caught something being blown at the wake of Superman's disappearance. She quickly snatch it from thin air. It was a piece of paper.

She quickly read thru it. Her eyes widen.

The prose was snappy. The description flowed. It was a draft. A beginning of an article.

And below it… there is...her name Lois Lane. And a very blacken cross several times two something after her name and the word "and."

-tbc-

Next Chapter: Why Lois thinks and everybody else as well thinks she doesnt need a partner.

3rd Chapter: Superman's first tentative adventure as a Kryptonian in human clothing.

Epilogue: How Lois redisguise him

AN/Hngh. As i said i love me alien!superman and mannn, all these feels. So heres a very rough writing of something that just occured to me. Enjoy.

Im just gonna curl in the corner and get overwhelmed with angst. Glorious angst.

You know i hate it when writers portray jor el AI as a dickhead. But look at me, this is the 2nd story im doing it.

09182017

stayed awake at past midnite cos i cant sleep with the tv on. aunt watch aiden performed in alaala which is a martial law tribute of sorts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lois couldn't resist but show the piece to Perry White the next day.

"Wow. This is quite a snappy, punchy prose style, but kind of naive around the edges. Who wrote this?" White asked removing his reading glasses after he is done.

Lois could see Perry practically salivating at the prospect of hiring the mysterious writer and Lois almost smile at how easy it was reading her boss.

She recross her leg and grab the paper and fold it into her purse. "Not yet, chief." She told him.

She left him then. She wonder why there was always a bout of emptiness that hit her when she look at the empty desk in front of her and today's bout is heavier than the three years she had that constant feeling.

Leaving her desk untidy, she pick a small brush and began to tidy the desk making it smooth and polish and neat. The last time a new recruit thought to occupy this "almost" shrine, Lois chewed him until the bloke resign the next day.

Everyone thought it's a weird habit but no one is brave to point it out.

"Hi, Miss Lane." Superman greeted when he spied the woman trying to come back at the Daily planet after she listen to a press conference in LuthorCorps.

"Need a lift?" He said as he slowly landed in front of her.

"No.." lois answered blushing. She was embarassed at the last time Superman picked her up and the poor hero had to eat a mouthful of her hair.

Superman remembered the same thing as well but he had a good mask and his amusement didn't shown on his face.

"Miss Lane, here, I'll do it." he offered finally when he couldn't stand Lois banshee yell for calling a cab.

Lois watched bemusedly as a clear piercing whistle came straight out of Superman's mouth followed by "taxi!!" and sure enough, one taxi stopped and went back to pick them up.

"Heh. Nice costume." The taxi driver noted after a long awkward pause where he studied the guy and ignoring the girl.

"Thank you." The Boy Scout was polite as he fold his hand in front of his crotch so unlike his normal posturing of arms crossed on his chest.

"Get in!" Lois snapped from the window at the back of the cab. She thought it's a lot less hassle to have the driver presume than correct his mistake.

"Where to lady?" The driver asked as he meet Lois eyes in the mirror. He began to pull from the curb.

"Daily Planet." Lois snapped. She was already pulling out her notes and phone from her purse.

"Reporters. Hmm" The driver nod at Clark when he caught his eyes in the mirror.

Clark shrugged and look at the window.

Lois hide an amuse smile at the ridiculous idea of the caped crusader as a commoner. Deciding to pull the driver's leg, she shove some papers with her chicken scratch writing at Superman.

"Hey, make yourself useful and read this?"

Superman was quite taken at the playful sparkle at Lois's eyes and it was directed at him, making his knees weak. He was just a man. He decided to play along.

"Caniborrowyour,uh,pen?" He mumbled easily slipping into his alter ego's shy, meek demeanour.

Lois Lane smile slipped into mortification at the still growing red correction, Superman was doing on her notes.

"It's spelled with an 'e',Lois."

"Uhm. This is correct but I think you mean it as …"

Clark was startled when Lois grabbed her notes, stuffed it back on her bag and looked out at the window to sulk.

Clark bit back a grin as he looked out in the opposite window as well.

The driver almost smirk at the two. They're such a weird but kind of a cute couple if he thinks so himself. He decided to test it.

He cleared his throat. "So, what do you think about Luthor's latest project?"

Two identical looks of horror met his gaze.

Lois give the guy something she never do before, a generous tip. She wave his protest away and she grab Superman's hand as the taxi went away.

"That was fun." She said. She ignore the passerbys rude staring at her companion.

"I think we should continue this." She said her eyes scanning around until she spotted a boutique.

Superman was sputtering as Lois began to push him in the right direction.

-tbc-

 **09182017(phils time)**

Sleep cycle was out of whack after last night's aunt watching tv at almost midnight makes me stay up as well.

First night to test if i can do what my cousin expect from me burning the midnit oil from 11 to 5am. God help me.

Anyway it rain at noon. Did my laundry around 5ish.

Still no lpg for cooking. Charcoal.

The metropolitan man, the princess and the cowboy got deleted in ffnet. What is it with fanfic write deleting their work?! Just argh.


	3. Chapter 3

56-3

Chapter 3

"Man, is he gorgeous!" Lois Lane thought while her mouth was hanging open as she practically drool at Superman who was walking towards the dressing room near the back like a frightened child as the fairer sex honed on his progress with feverish intensity. She finally allowed herself to oogle freely and she can tell the passage of Superman at the wave of sighs that rose and abated in his passing. his back is so yummy!

Somehow it didn't helped that Superman was half naked all because he FORGOT propriety and peeled his upper garment right there and then when Lois select an adorable baby blue long sleeve polo and slapped it on his chest earliet. "Try this."

"Oh." Clark suddenly remember his manners only after the damage was done and Lois was blushing red as a fire hydrant. Ma - Ma is going to kill him. But in his defense these past three months, he had been living alone on the Fortress of Solitude okay?! Where he was stripped of his past and now his humanities quirks.

Lois looked wildly around and not try to zeroed on the guy's broad chest and pecs. Before she gesture wildly and pointed Superman towards the dressing room in mixed relief and disappointment. "Change there."

Lois shook herself and followed after Superman after she pick a trouser that she desperately wanted Superman to wear. "Buns of ...steel. Hmmm."

Clark looked at himself and shake his head. The garments fit and all. And herein lies the problem. He was looking at the mirror and the person staring back is ... Superman. Dressed as a human. He tried to slouched and Clark Kent didn't appear in his reflection. He straighten and folded his arms across his chest. He sniffle miserably.

"Lois!" he jumped as someone slipped in the room. He hastily brushed a stray tears away

Superman's misery was pushed back in the back burner as he watched rather flattered as Lois Lane's eyes travel up and down on his person.

"Take that Richard White." He thought viciously followed by guilt. Lots and lots of guilt feeling.

"You...are...yummy!" Lois blurted as she impulsively cupped Superman's chin and let it slide towards his neck where she frown and tried to get the tie straighten.

"What are you trying to do, Miss Lane?" Superman asked sternly as he gesture himself in a suit.

"Why, Mister Superman, I'm trying to set you up as Perry's new newspaper man!"

(S)

"He was too eye-catching." Lane didn't know it but Superman also share the same thought as they leave a star struck crowd as they made their way towards the planet's office.

Cat Grant dropped her cup of warm coffee as she spied the man following behind Lois Lane.

The tall handsome stranger was confidently not taking his eyes off Lois Lane's back.

For some reason, Jimmy Olsen doesn't know how to deal when said stranger catch his eyes and give him a polite nod when they passes each other.

The attention is getting to them despite their efforts to ignore it.

Superman barely drink the cup of coffee, Lois hand to him when she more or less push him to sit behind her desk.

Lois watched as Superman reach a hand and toy with her name plate. Lois sit down on the edge of her desk and sip her coffee calmly as well.

Superman stand up, feeling agitated. Lois eyed as he brought his cup to his lips seeming immune at the scalding hotness. A look of alarm on his face alerted Lois and she look around until she saw Cat Grant leading three of her friends were heading their way.

"Come on." Lane said as she stand up and tugged Superman towards Perry's office.

Both collapse against each other when they close the door having reach their target.

"Let's not do that again." Lois said trying to calm a trembling Superman beside her.

"LANE!" Perry bellowed despite the short distance between them. He was scowling at them behind his chair. "Who in Sam's Hills is this?"

"Met my partner- Ralph Small."

Clark almost collapse. Somehow despite Jor-el's interference… the woman beside her… Lois Lane - is fighting for Superman's- no, it is Clark's dream. Somehow what Jor el had taken away, Lois is giving it back.

- **tbc** -

 **09192017**

Chelsea is feeling sick she is chewing grass.

Day 2 of jke missing

Eat Bulaga in Arayat, pampanga


	4. Chapter 4

56-4

Chapter 4

Three months ago…

Clark Kent with hearts lodge on his throat in spiking terror quickly dressed himself and ignoring the throbbing pain the curse cause him. He opted to run quickly towards the Daily Planet hoping he was wrong but already knowing it was too late.

He pushed the revolving door open and was trying to walk towards the escalator.

"Hey!" the morning shift security staff shouted at him.

Clark stare at Gary as he obeyed and stopped. There was no recognition in the fifty year old's eyes as he look back at him.

"Sir, you need a visitor's pass. Where to?" Gary said as he motioned him over back to his desk.

"R-right," Clark stammer trailing after the guy. He pushed the glasses back up on his nose.

"Daily Planet floor please."

Gary asked him to sign the log, and he also take a studious look on Clark's driver license before he hand him a visitor's pass.

"Have a nice day."

Clark pushed the right floor bleakly and as the elevator close he thought," i actually don't."

Clark gawped at his empty desk. There's no computer, no papers and his personal stuff on it. He hope it was a joke but xray vision prove that the cabinets are as empty as the surface.

He looked at Lois's desk and back again at his. And a moan slipped his lips.

He fled towards the rooftop and Superman was soon flying in the air.

Superman gape at his parents' house. At the broken burnt shell of it. He was in Smallville and like the Daily Planet things look deceptively normal in the distance, but a polite inquiry at the Talon cafe shop told a different story.

The Kents had packed and move to California when the meteorite struck about thirty two years ago. And that's that. Clark, suddenly remember his apartment on Clinton street while he was stirring his cup of coffee.

He excused himself and flew once more as he head back to Metropolis. An unusual bitter expression mired his face when he discover later that someone else have his apartment and had been living in it for three years now.

A month had passed after that before Clark surrendered, broken and grieving into Jor-el's abode in the North Pole.

The first thing he did in the fortress was to sleep for thirty-six hours as living from motels and moving from place to place and even living for two weeks on the street have taken its toll on him.

Jor el got his wish, a Krptonite who is a 24 hour duty serving Humanity and showing them the way.

-tbc-

An/mmm i love my troupe of dressing room transformation.

09202017

Downloaded computer programming tutorial


	5. epilogue

56-5

Chapter 5

After Perry dismiss the two, Lois led Superman to the rooftop where Clark calmly waited for Lois to dismiss him polite to a fault. It helps that there is no disaster to catch his attention as well.

Lois watched as Clark looked back at her. And it was not the first time that Lois wonder why Superman made it easy for her to wrapped him around her finger.

"You know you should stand out for yourself more often." She said hoping to take the sting of her word with a smile.

Clark smile back seeming to read her mind. "I want to do this Miss Lane."

He started to slowly float up irregardless of his lack of uniform. Lois can't wrapped her mind around that fact. That it was not the uniform that help Superman fly at all.

Lois shake her head deciding to get back to work and then she have some shopping to do afterwards.

That evening…

"You called?" Superman asked as he landed on the balcony of Lois Lane apartment.

"Good." Lois said as she put down her water spout and smile at Clark. She actually called him thirty minutes ago and while waiting had decided to water her plants in her balcony.

"Come inside," she invited as she lope her arms around his.

"Uhm." Clark was wordless as the lady throw at his chest a different kind of suit.

"Put that on." She ordered as she pointed at her bedroom.

Clark was unhappy as he return looking ill at ease at the too-large business suit and the clashing tie.

Lois giggled especially at the grumpy cat expression Superman sport which is just a few degree warmer than his typical aloof expression he usually wear like a mask.

"Slouch more," she ordered as she sip her wine and motion with her hand. She was sitting on her comfortable cushion.

Superman grumble under his breathe, something about Lois not being a good host and not even offering him snack. Nevertheless he slump. What Lois said, Clark do.

"Are you making me ugly, woman?!" Superman demanded as Lois aproach him and rumpled his hair.

Lois feigned surprise and tease him. "So Superman do have an inflated ego."

Out of uniform, it was not easy for Clark to maintain his stoicism, a blush began to form from the tip of his ears down to his cheek and neck. "I..n-no?"

"You still look like Superman," Lois gripe.

Clark refuses to encourage Lois at her madness. He knows anyway that even if Lois succeed, Clark is stil nonexistent.

"wait…" Lois said when a new bout of inspiration hit her and she run towards the cabinet where she keeps an assorted knick and knacks. Like broken charger, old phones that no longer works, cords, bills, etc.

"No." Superman said simply as he grabbed Lois' wrist. When the lady return to him with something on her hand.

Lois watched with confusion as a mix and matches of sorrow, happiness, fear and misgiving flashes on Clark's face.

Lois pat his face. And brush up the stubborn curl off his face.

"Don't be afraid. I'll be here." She whisper on his ears.

Lois put the pair of glasses to Superman's face. And the unusually bright alienish eyes muted suddenly to a dull blue.

"Clark"

She called her partner and friend's name in wonder and recognition.

-the end-

09242017 gmt8

It wasnt easy for me to decide to visit banwa which is a mere 15 mins ride away. And thats a scary thought. Because it just means am i so okey in a gilded cage?

Still reading and watching key concepts and basics of computer programming.

I hte it when aunt assisted my insomnia by watching jessica soho. Jeysum

#Babysharkchallenge

09252017

rainy weather done laundry

photoprint six superman images


End file.
